Almost perfect sequence
by Angelstarshimmer
Summary: Olivia and Elliot are in love. Will they make to their I dos or will life get to them first and be cruel. My first story please be kind!
1. A dream and a crime scene

The Almost Perfect Sequence

By: Candice Denlinger

Disclaimer I don't own Law and Order SVU Dick Wolf does!

NYC: Night

Olivia Benson was In her bed sleeping. The only thing you could hear was the traffic going by. Her apartment was pitch black. For once She was in her apartment sleeping. That does not happen very often. The long hours made it almost impossible to go home most nights. In fact she has spent many nights sleeping in the cribs at work. She was dreaming a very vivid dream.

Dream :

Olivia: I love you Elliot

Elliot: I love you too Olivia Stabler

They kissed each other on the lips passionately. Her lips where luscious and full. As their lips touched there was a tingle of electricity. He hugged her body closer. She could feel his muscular and strong body. It was sexy enough to make any woman's heart melt. The smell of his cologne was strong and alluring but soothing. When you looked in his eyes you could sees a deep beautiful ocean. If you looked too long you could get lost forever. They went up to their bedroom. When they got there they took off each others close and started to kiss. (Their house was beautiful a four bedroom and Three bathrooms. It was a new two story house.) So far this dream was too good to be true. Then why did it seem so real? Suddenly she woke up. She was in unsure of what to think of this dream.

Next day Manhattan SVU:

Olivia walked into the Manhattan SVU. After getting a cup of coffee she sat down at her desk. Her partner gave her a smile.

Elliot: Good morning

This brought a smile to her face that could light up a whole room gosh he loved her so much. They have know each other for a while now and there relationship from the start has been good. Sure they had things they disagreed on. He had been divorced from Kathy for awhile now. At first it was just a friendship but after some time their feelings grew stronger. Almost too strong.

Captain Cragen came into the squad room and said that there was a new case involving a child.

Cragen: Stabler, Benson I want you to go to the crime scene.

Manhattan

When they got there the scene was already being looked at by other cops. It was a small apartment . Nice two bedroom and one bath. The one bedroom on the right was where the crime had taken place. She was about 31 years of age. There was blunt force trauma to her head which explained the blood on the wall behind her .

Elliot: What a bloody mess!

Warner: This is what we think happened. She heard a faint noise. She ran into the bedroom and tried to shut him out. He broke down the door and found her it the closet. He threw her on the bed and gagged her and raped her. There was a moment where he got distracted. She tried to escape he threw her back on the bed hard. You can tell by the bruises on her neck. He decided to end it by taking axe to her head. Which made a mess most of it is in the bed though. He covered her first but some blood got on the walls.

What the killer did not know that a child was also there. She was heard the noise and hid under the bed quietly. She has a child cellphone in her hand.

Elliot: so why did she not call 911 right away?

Olivia: She was afraid the perp would find her and kill her too.

Cop: So she waited until he was distracted and could not hear her. Unfortunately police squad did not get here in time to save the mom. Or catch the killer. He was sure about his motive he wanted to get it done quickly so he would not be caught but careful not to leave evidence.

Elliot: so do we know who the Jane Doe is?

Warner: not yet we still running test to find out her true identity.

Olivia: so where is her daughter who witnessed the crime?

Cop: she is at the pediatric center be looked at by a doctor.

Hospital pediatrics

When they got there they found the room where the the little girl was. To there surprise the little girl was younger than girl that they saw standing in front of them was no more than four years of age. She was smart to call the police department. At that moment they were unsure about what she knew.

The nurse asked if they were related to her.

Stabler: no, um we are the cops that are her to interview her.

Nurse: She has gotten the ok for discharge. She did not have a scratch on her and we did lots of test and they came back normal.

They entered the room and found a girl dressed in a tutu. Her hair in a bun. Olivia and Elliot approached the little girl.

Olivia: Hello my name is Detective Benson. What is your name?

Girl: Lissa, where is my mom? Is she ok?

Olivia looked back at Elliot and then to Lissa


	2. family and clues

Author note: sorry for the delay here it is :

Chapter 2

Just then A man walks in the room. He was 6'1 green eyes and short brownish golden hair. He was rugged. Elliot and Olivia noticed him right away. Who was he? Before they could ask the man who he was they got their answer.

Lissa: Daddy!

Man: Hi, my name is James Holloway he said in an Alabama accent.

He turned to his daughter swiftly.

James: Hi pumpkin, Are you ok? He examined her from head to toe checking for scratches on her body.

The girl looked down at the floor and started to cry.

She was so unsure of what to tell her father at this point. The sadness in her eyes was a sign that something was very wrong. Concern covered james's face.

James: why is my daughter in the hospital and where is my wife?

Olivia and Elliot looked at each other and sighed. Today was gonna be another very long day. The kind that will stay with them and haunt them for a while.

Elliot: we need to talk to you outside.

The nurse nodded. She would watch Lissa while they talked. They exited to the hall. Stopping a few feet outside the closed doors of where Lissa was.

Elliot: your wife was murdered last night. Elliot's face shifted from serious to I am so sorry look.

The tears started to run down James' face, he was in shock. He could not say anything in response. He had to figure out what to do he took some time to compose himself. He wiped away his tears

Elliot : I know it's hard but I need you to come down to the precinct.

James: You guys should be looking for the person who did this! Not questioning me!

Olivia: we assure you that we will catch the killer. For now we need to ask you and Lissa some question. They might help us fin the person who did this .

James : I not sure if I want my daughter to be questioned it would be too hard for her!

Elliot and Olivia finally got him to go to the precinct. When it came time to identify the body he was Not too happy with the decision. At one point he had to identify the body of his wife alone. He said yeah thats Claire. Joseph's sadness turned to anger suddenly.

James: It usually goes against my will but I want my daughter to testify. James nodded his head. He was Not too happy with the decision. If it will bring justice for Claire.

His sudden change of heart startled the officers. The streets of New York were busy as usual. Silence fill the car. No one knew what to say. Finally they reached the precinct.

They where met by Munch, Fin and Cregen. They were hard at work trying to get a lead on the case so far they are not having much luck.

When they got to the precinct they need two separate rooms. One to find out Lissa's story and the other room to get the ware abouts of the husband/father.

Olivia got down to Lissa's level.

How would you like to come with me and color and talk? Elliot was observing this "Gosh" he thought "she was going to be a great mother someday "

Lissa looked at her dad to see if it was ok he nodded. Lissa was sure now it was ok.

Olivia got out some crayons and blank white paper

Lissa drew a portrait of her family. There was her mom, dad, her and someone she could not quite make out. She had a red bow and an old dress.

"Lissa honey who is the girl standing next to you in the dress?" olivia said in a sweet voice

That is annie she is my best friend. We have tea parties and play dress up. She is my imaginary that what my dad says . We play all the time.

Olivia said "thats great, so you have fun with your friend."

"Yeah" Lissa said happily. Her smile could melt anyones heart. Olivia was

Olivia : What happened last night when you hear a loud noise? she was compassionate

Lissa: I was sleeping in my bed like a good girl. When I herded a loud noise. So I grabbed my phone that mommy gotten me and I hid underneath the bed. Then there was a lot of screaming and I got scared.

Lissa stared to cry and she held her head down. Olivia felt sorry for her. She went over to comfort the girl. Lissa broke down crying in olivia's arms.

Meanwhile Elliot was getting the story from James. In one of the interviewing rooms. It had a table and a couple of chairs. The paint in the room was dull and grey. There was also a one way mirror you could only see in through the outside.

"Sit down" Elliot Stabler said to Josh in his not so sure you did not do it voice.

"Were where you the night you wife was killed?" Elliot said leaning on the table into James face.

I told you I was on a business trip damn it how many times to I have to get it through your thick head. Said James who was starting to loosing his temper.

Are you sure about that. Maybe life was getting to hard for you made up a fake trip, came back to your apartment when everyone was asleep and killed her. Because you just couldn't take it anymore.

"You son of a bitch" James yelled and jumped up to punch Elliot luckily he dodged it. Elliot was very angry.

"Sit down" Elliot yelled to James he shoved James back into the chair "Well then if you did not do it then who did? "

"I don't know my wife was a good person She got along with everyone." James said with a bitter tone

"Do you have proof that you were on the trip that night? Elliot asked

"Yeah I have the tickets for both ways right here in the evidence bag on the table."

captain Cragen walks in we have a witness that says she saw him around the neighborhood around the time of the murder

Battery Park City

Elliot: I am detective Stabler and this is my partner detective Benson we are cops from the special victims Unit. Her apartment smelled nice like fresh cookies.

Doris : Oh you're here about Claire. Her face was upset, I really liked her she was so sweet. I babysit Lissa everyday along with six other children. Such a sweet girl lissa is. Thinking about her made Doris smile again.

Olivia: did you ever hear a fight between Claire and Joseph? There was a bit of concern in her voice.

Doris: " Only once." They were fighting about wanting more children and finances. She wanted more children he disagreed. He says that they couldn't afford it. They would have to get a bigger place that they could not afford. He got pretty upset and left.

Elliot Did you ever see him hit her. Get physical in any way.

Doris: No! He is a good man she said in a reassuring voice. I did see someone come in the building that was not a tenant here though. He said he was delivering an important package. He was medium build, black hair green eyes

Olivia: Did you see what the name of the packaging place was?

Doris: North land packaging on 29th Broadway I think.


	3. More clues and a surprise!

Chapter 3

Northland shipping 29 Broadway

I am Elliot and this is my partner detective Olivia Benson we are here about a package that was delivered to battery park city.

Louie: I remember sending someone on that side of town. Let me think Nick, thats him over there. He pointed to a guy. He matched the perfect description of the man seen at the apartment building.

Nick sees the cops and starts to run he gets in a random car and drives off before they can get the whole license plate number. The detectives run back to their car to go after him.

"There is a car in hot pursuit" Elliot radioed. When they got close his tire caught on something and it went flat. And he spun out and hit his head.

"Damn " Nick grumbled as he reached into his pocket.

The two detective got out of the car carefully. Their guns were in the fully aimed and ready position. The man slowly got out the car as if to surrender. He slowly opened his hand to reveal a red button.

The two detectives did not know what it meant but they had looks of terror on their faces.

"Make another move and everyone in the precinct dies." Yelled nick as he raised the remote.

The two detectives froze in fear the shock rendered their faces. This could be the end of the SVU squad!

Olivia looked at Elliot. Their expressions were the same. Keeping and eye on both the suspect and the remote.

Nick: Tell me why should I care about some lousy detective squad that cant even convict a rapist?

Elliot: You know that is not true! We convict them every day! If it wasn't for us there would be lot more on the street.

Nick: My sister was raped and they never even convicted the guy! He got away because of inconclusive evidence! She had to live the rest of her life in pain, till she shot herself. It was to much for her! That bitch Caire deserved to suffer! because she sold us that faulty security system. It broke the night Wren was raped. Clair suffered for that default . Now it is the SVU's turn to suffer for not catching her rapist! He was behind the car door he pressed the button just a second before Elliot's bullet hit him strait in the heart. He forgot to duck behind the metal. Glass shattered as it hit the pavement.

Olivia and Elliot gasped in terror. Their embrace was so strong.

Elliot suddenly blurted" I love you Liv!'

In udder shock she all she could say was

"Elliot we have to get back to the precinct . "

She never knew he felt the same way. He was so handsome and muscular. He was a dream to Olivia. she had always dreamed of the day he would say those three sacred words. He knew she was distracted.

They got in the car and turned on the sirens that was in the car to get to the precinct quickly. They called for several buses to meet them at the precinct. It took them no time to get there and nothing had happened. Then all of the the building exploded. The sound was massive ! A second later everything went black for liv . The last thing Elliot heard was police sirens then every thing faded.

Had to edit some things that were missing. Sorry it is so short! Send a review my way thanks!


	4. Planned revenge ?

chapter 4

I own nothing as in the disclaimer says in the beginning of the story! If i did own them Kathy (gags) would be history with only Maureen as a previous daughter from the relationship so on and so forth! so the saga continues…

The medics were shocked at what they found blood and building chunks ever where. The first people they saw were Olivia then Elliot . The ambulance medics split up so they could get to them both. Liv was hurt worse than Elliot. She hit her head when she fell from the shock. That made it hard to breath. She had a broken left arm and two broken ribs from the impact of the debris . She had bruises and scratches on almost every part of her body the medics figured that she had to get to the hospital right away. Elliot had a broken leg and a anterior dislocated shoulder. Bruises and scratches up and down his body. He passed out from the shock like Liv. His head needed several stitches. He was unconscious for a little bit. The Precinct was damaged severely.

He woke up in a panic as the ambulance entered the ER entrance.

"Where is Liv?" Elliot shouted

Doctor: Who?

"Olivia Benson my partner!" Elliot asked again getting madder

Doctor: " there is no need to shout at me . If you keep yelling we will have to sedate you! Now you need to relax so we can relocate you shoulder.

Elliot looked into the doctor's eyes and stared till her knew he could get some answers

Doctor " I am sorry to say she is in pretty bad condition. I am not supposed to tell you this but she is in a coma"

Elliot started to feel the tears running down his cheeks.

"What about the people in the precinct Munch, Fin and Cragen?"

The doctors said That the bottom levels took the most damage. They have severe injuries but they would live.

The doctor relocated his shoulder and gave him a sling and stitches. The pain medicine was already in affect when the doctor was fixing him. He was becoming drowsier with each moment till he could no longer keep his eyes open. He reluctantly drifted to sleep fighting each moment.

Eagerly awaiting news in the waiting room was Casey, Melinda, Maureen, and Fin. (Wait! Fin? flips through the script. What happened there? Just kidding whew lol I got you going though!)

Scene begins

Cragen: Hey Fin that was narcotics they say they need your help in a drug smuggle operation.

"Great and since I know a lot of people who run them, they asked for me!" He replied sarcastically

Cragen shot him a look

"Fine, fine I'm going! " Fin replied as he rolled his eyes

scene fades and ends

Hospital waiting room

They all had heavy hearted looks on their faces and tears running down their cheeks!

Doctor: Munch has a broken leg and a broken arm. Cregan has a bump on the head and a sprained ankle. He was more sheltered from the explosion cause he was in his office.

Elliot is In a lot of pain and it will take him some time to heal but he will be ok. Olivia how ever is not doing so well she has suffered head trauma . She is currently in a coma has several contusions and cuts. She hit her head pretty hard . Only one person is allowed to see her at a time. Everyone nodded in agreement.

Hours later everyone decided to go home with no new news. Munch, Cregan, Elliot had to rest up and Olivia was about the same. Every one went to see her she looked so pale and weak. Besides that she had many machines and wires hooked to her to help her breathe.

Fin went to visit her first it was hard for him to see that way. He went up to her bed she was so pale. He said to her hey baby girl I know you are not doing so well but you just gotta to pull through we all need you. You are like a sister to me . I miss you already please come back.

Next to talk to her was Casey she had tears in her eyes She took a hold of Olivia's hand and said to her Olivia you are the closest thing to a sister I ever had without you i would be lost and so would Elliot!

Maureen was not sure she could see her without getting upset. She did it any ways because she was like a second mother to her in a way. The tears were falling hard She could not say much at all. thinly thing she could do was beg for her to live.

Elliot was feeling better his first priority was to see Olivia. Some how he was going to see her even if the doctors told him he couldn't. He did not care any more.

Sorry it took so long! Please review, thanks - angelstarshimmer


	5. What now?

Almost Perfect Sequence Part 5

disclaimer: I do not own the anyone and I do not own anything

It seemed like for the hundredth time he was on the same routine. Was she ever gonna wake up?

He said a prayer."God it is Elliot,I know it has been a long time since we talked. I'm gonna make this short. Can you do me one favor? Please bring Olivia back to me I miss her so much!

Life is just so dull without her. I miss her laugh, her smile. I miss her bad ass cop skills. Her deep brown eyes ! The sent of fruity her hair shampoo."

So much has happened between us since our first day together. I finally figured out where my home is. Olivia is my home. The tears were stinging his eyes. The last thing he remembers is drifting off to sleep dreaming of Olivia.

Elliot, Elliot wake up sleepy head ! Olivia said briskly shaking him

Olivia? He mumbled in a sleepy voice as he sat up slowly and adjusted his eyes.

"Yeah who did you think it was Santa clause?" Olivia teased with a chuckle. Gosh he thought it was good to hear her laugh and to see her smile.

"Don't give up on me just yet i'll pull through. Remember I'm bad ass Benson" Olivia smiled again

Elliot's smile faded he looked down at his feet and replied "It Seems like it has already been forever. I cannot live another day without you! I just can't !" The fresh tears stung his eyes when he looked up she was gone and everything faded.

The beeping noises is what Elliot recalls next. Was that a dream? It seemed so real. His thoughts were interrupted by a doctor and several nurses rushing into the room in a panic. Before he could figure out what is going on he was rushed out the door by a nurse. His head was spinning in confusion. All he could think of doing is yelling at the nurse to let him back in to the room.

The doctor came out and explained what had happened. That Olivia was now breathing on her own. She was having trouble cause of the tube they placed in her to help her breath was in the way. She needed to rest for a while. The doctor basically told him to go home .

Elliot was not thrilled about this and was hesitant to leave. He wanted to be the first person she saw when she woke up. The doctor finally gave up on fighting him. When he saw her he thought she looked better. She did not have all those tubes and wires attached to her. She was still pale but not as white as a ghost like before.

Elliot knew what is dream had meant. What would she remember of the incident, if she remembered any of it? This concerned Elliot greatly. What if she was not the same Liv he Knew and loves. The next time he glanced at her, her eyes were fluttering open .

She slowly open her eyes not sure what to pain running through her body was evident, as it ran through her body like knives. Her head felt like it was on fire. She looked up and saw Elliot staring at her like she had been gone for months. He was intrigued at her every move.

Why am I here? What happened? Oh my god Cregen, Fin and Munch are they ok? Elliot could here the panic in her voice. Elliot said they were hurt but not too severerly. How long have I been here she asked in worried tone. Elliot was not sure if he should tell her exactly how she has been in here.

Elliot? Elliot? Olivia said He was staring off in the distance, trying to prolong his answer. He took a deep breath and finally let out an answer. "Four months Liv,"

"Oh my god!"Olivia gasped in shock. Elliot was stressed out and felt bad that she was just finding this out now. "I did not want to tell you because I did not want to worry you." I have already told you to much." he sighed his head in his hands

The Doctor walked in the room to check up on Olivia. "Hello Olivia my name is Dr. Sawyer Thompson." How are you feeling? "There was a slight pause while she pondered her answer. "Like I've been hit by a truck" Olivia said wincing in did not shock the him at all. "Thats normal being what you've been through" Dr. Thompson replied "Lets cut to the chase Dr. I have never been real thrilled about hospitals when can I get out of this place." She was not messing around her dr. knew she meant business.

"Well, we would like to keep you for three more weeks however it depends on how you feel. Olivia knew she needed to heal but two weeks would seem like forever to her.

The weeks dragged on for Olivia but at least she had Elliot visiting her along with Fin,Casey and rest needed to take it easy. Though elliot could care less about the waenings he was getting to rest he would rather be with Liv. Today was the day of Olivia's release from the hospital.

I wonder If I should ask him about the I love you statement? Olivia thought "maybe it is too soon." At that moment you could cut the tension with a knife. Silence was all around them. Olivia was sitting with her legs off the bed and Elliot was sitting right in front in of her. They were sitting at equal levels. Without thinking he leaned and kissed her. He did not expect her to deepen the kiss more.

There lips touched and it was like fireworks went off. Passion went off from the top of there heads to the tip of there toes. Her lips were surprisingly soft. She could feel his mussels as she held on tight. Neither of them have felt this way about anyone before. They would have kissed longer but the doctor walked in and grunted. They Both blushed at the arrival of the Dr.'s entrance.

"Here is your release forms. Now there is a few rules to go by for a while. No heavy lifting, No working for two more weeks and if you must then I recommend desk work. Olivia wanted to complain but let him go on and last of all no sex. This made Olivia and Elliot's face grow even redder.

"Thanks" Olivia said trying to hide her blush. Olivia got dressed and gathered her things quickly. She could not get out of their fast enough. After they got her pain medication she was wheeled out in a wheelchair. Elliot had his vehicle parked there already.

"God he was like a knight in freaking armer" Olivia thought and smiled to herself. Elliot saw this "What is so funny?" Elliot said There was no reply He thought maybe he should not press her for the answer so he just let it go.

"The worst is over now and we can breathe again

I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away

There's so much left to learn and no one left to fight

I wanna hold you high and steal your pain" -Seether

Ps. A shout out to all reviewers thanks for your support! Please To the Kiss the girl from the Little Mermaid for the inspiration on my kiss scene. My music is where I get inspiration.

Thank you for reading! Sorry It took so long I was busy and Had some writers block. I will write a new chapter and post it when I can. So please please Review it would mean so much to me!

AngelStarShimmer


	6. Seems like it has been forever

Almost Perfect Sequence Part 5

disclaimer: I do not own the anyone and I do not own the rights to My City of Ruins by Bruce Springsteen or Broken by Seether and Amy Lee

It seemed like for the hundredth time he was on the same routine. Was she ever gonna wake up?

"You took my heart when you left

Without your sweet kiss My soul is lost, my friend Now tell me how do I begin again?

My city's in ruins My city's in ruins

Now with these hands I pray lord

With these hands For the strength lord

With these hands For the faith lord

With these hands I pray lord

With these hands For the strength lord

With these hands For the faith lord With these hands"

- Bruce Springsteen

He said a prayer."God it is Elliot,I know it has been a long time since we talked. I'm gonna make this short. Can you do me one favor? Please bring Olivia back to me I miss her so much!

Life is just so dull without her. I miss her laugh, her smile. I miss her bad ass cop skills. Her deep brown eyes ! The sent of fruity her hair shampoo."

So much has happened between us since our first day together. I finally figured out where my home is. Olivia is my home. The tears were stinging his eyes. The last thing he remembers is drifting off to sleep dreaming of Olivia.

Elliot, Elliot wake up sleepy head ! Olivia said briskly shaking him

Olivia? He mumbled in a sleepy voice as he sat up slowly and adjusted his eyes.

"Yeah who did you think it was Santa clause?" Olivia teased with a chuckle. Gosh he thought it was good to hear her laugh and to see her smile.

"Don't give up on me just yet i'll pull through. Remember I'm bad ass Benson" Olivia smiled again

Elliot's smile faded he looked down at his feet and replied "It Seems like it has already been forever. I cannot live another day without you! I just can't !" The fresh tears stung his eyes when he looked up she was gone and everything faded.

The beeping noises is what Elliot recalls next. Was that a dream? It seemed so real. His thoughts were interrupted by a doctor and several nurses rushing into the room in a panic. Before he could figure out what is going on he was rushed out the door by a nurse. His head was spinning in confusion. All he could think of doing is yelling at the nurse to let him back in to the room.

The doctor came out and explained what had happened. That Olivia was now breathing on her own. She was having trouble cause of the tube they placed in her to help her breath was in the way. She needed to rest for a while. The doctor basically told him to go home .

Elliot was not thrilled about this and was hesitant to leave. He wanted to be the first person she saw when she woke up. The doctor finally gave up on fighting him. When he saw her he thought she looked better. She did not have all those tubes and wires attached to her. She was still pale but not as white as a ghost like before.

Elliot knew what is dream had meant. What would she remember of the incident, if she remembered any of it? This concerned Elliot greatly. What if she was not the same Liv he Knew and loves. The next time he glanced at her, her eyes were fluttering open .

She slowly open her eyes not sure what to pain running through her body was evident, as it ran through her body like knives. Her head felt like it was on fire. She looked up and saw Elliot staring at her like she had been gone for months. He was intrigued at her every move.

Why am I here? What happened? Oh my god Cregen, Fin and Munch are they ok? Elliot could here the panic in her voice. Elliot just looked at the floor. For the 100th time he could feel the tears rising. She cried for the people who were lost in this horrible tragedy. How long have I been here she asked in worried tone. Elliot was not sure if he should tell her exactly how she has been in here.

Elliot? Elliot? Olivia said He was staring off in the distance, trying to prolong his answer. He took a deep breath and finally let out an answer. "Four months Liv,"

"Oh my god!"Olivia gasped in shock. Elliot was stressed out and felt bad that she was just finding this out now. "I did not want to tell you because I did not want to worry you." I have already told you to much." he sighed his head in his hands

The Doctor walked in the room to check up on Olivia. "Hello Olivia my name is Dr. Sawyer Thompson." How are you feeling? "There was a slight pause while she pondered her answer. "Like I've been hit by a truck" Olivia said wincing in did not shock the him at all. "Thats normal being what you've been through" Dr. Thompson replied "Lets cut to the chase Dr. I have never been real thrilled about hospitals when can iI get out of this place." She was not messing around her dr. knew she meant business.

"Well, we would like to keep you for three more days release. It depends on how you feel. Olivia knew she needed to heal but two weeks would seem like forever to her.

The weeks dragged on for Olivia but at least she had Elliot visiting her along with the other survivors. Today was the day of Olivia's release from the hospital.

I wonder If I should ask him about the I love you statement? Olivia thought "maybe it is too soon." At that moment you could cut the tension with a knife. Silence was all around them. Olivia was sitting with her legs off the bed and Elliot was sitting right in front in of her. They were sitting at equal levels. Without thinking he leaned and kissed her. He did not expect her to deepen the kiss more.

There lips touched and it was like fireworks went off. Passion went off from the top of there heads to the tip of there toes. Her lips were surprisingly soft. She could feel his mussels as she held on tight. Neither of them have felt this way about anyone before. They would have kissed longer but the doctor walked in and grunted. They Both blushed at the arrival of the Dr.'s entrance.

"Here is your release forms. Now there is a few rules to go by for a while. No heavy lifting, No working for two more weeks and if you must then I recommend desk work. Olivia wanted to complain but let him go on and last of all no sex. This made Olivia and Elliot's face grow even redder.

"Thanks" Olivia said trying to hide her blush. Olivia got dressed and gathered her things quickly. She could not get out of their fast enough. After they got her pain medication she was wheeled out in a wheelchair. Elliot had his vehicle parked there already.

"God he was like a knight in freaking armer" Olivia thought and smiled to herself. Elliot saw this "What is so funny?" Elliot said There was no reply He thought maybe he should not press her for the answer so he just let it go.

"The worst is over now and we can breathe again

I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away

There's so much left to learn and no one left to fight

I wanna hold you high and steal your pain" -Seether

So please please Review it would mean so much to me! No reviews = no new chapters

AngelStarShimmer


End file.
